The sisters' reward
by Niko Niko Ni01
Summary: Luffy had defeated Arlong and freed Nami's island and her hometown. The two sisters now want to reward him like he deserves, and they'll have some fun doing so. Based on the comic used as the cover.
1. Reward

The party after Arlong's defeat could last hours without anyone stopping to breath or rest. Their 8 years of hell were finally over, after all. Even their heroes, the four straw hats, who have been very injured were partying as if they weren't even hurt. The inhabitants of the Cocoyashi village would be forever grateful to them; especially Nami and her sister. Luffy, the captain of the crew, had not only got rid of Arlong and his crew, but also avenged their mother's death. He destroyed everything Nami feared and hated for 8 long years.

Ironically, although he was one of the most injured, he was the liveliest of the bunch. Eating everything in his path and singing along with Usopp. However, even when the entire village celebrated, two people were missing. The ones who were hurt the most in this story, Nami and Nojiko. Some noticed it of course, but just deduced they wanted to rest and finally have the opportunity to sleep without any nightmares after all these years. What they didn't know was that they were planning something much different than sleep.

Luffy swallowed an entire plate full of meat and was about to do the same with another when he suddenly felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned his head around and saw Nami looking at him with a warm smile.

"Hey, Nami! What's up?" He asked, ready to take another bite out of his dinner.

"Could you follow me, Luffy?" She simply inquired, her hands behind her back.

"Follow you? Where? There's a lot of food here, so I don't want someone to steal it while I'm gone," He replied as he pointed at all the food.

"It's actually a surprise! I want to give you a gift. I promise you, you won't regret it. I am pretty sure it'll be the best thing someone ever gave you," She retorted as Luffy paused to think. Suddenly, he started drooling as his eyes turned to meat.

"Alright! Let's go!" He beamed.

"I don't want to know what you're thinking about, but it's good to know you are excited," Nami deadpanned as she turned around and started walking away from him. Luffy followed closely behind her.

Surprisingly, he didn't ask any questions, but was still curious as to why they were leaving the party and going so far from it, walking deep in the forest. All of his questions were overshadowed by his impatience to see the surprise. He was clearly expecting food, and Nami saw right through him. She knew her surprise would please nearly any men, but she had a lot of doubts concerning Luffy. He seemed quite innocent for these sort of things, but then again, he could be unpredictable, so who knows?

The straw hat boy looked around as they advanced deeper in the forest, still wondering where they could be doing and what kind of food might be this far. However, he was surprised when he saw a house and an orchard full of tangerines. It must have been Nami's house he guessed. When they entered, the only thing that allowed him to see anything inside was the moonlight slipping through the window.

"Let's go upstairs, it's in my room," Nami smiled as she walked towards the stairs.

"I hope the surprise is worth it!" Luffy laughed as he followed her.

"I'm sure it is," She giggled as they came in front of a door. Nami gently turned the doorknob and opened it. "I'll let you go first," She said as Luffy came in.

Unlike what he expected, there was no food in her room; however, he tilted his head when he saw what, or rather who, was on the bed just below the window. Nojiko was laying on it, covered by the blanket as the moonlight shined on her visible skin. Her slightly curvy figure could be visible under all those blankets, and Nami was sure this sight alone could get a lot of men turned on.

"You sure took your time, you two," Nojiko flirted as she put an arm around her breast.

"Sorry, but he was really excited for his… gift," Nami replied as Luffy stared at them in confusion.

"I hope you didn't ruin the surprise for him, Nami," Nojiko scolded playfully.

"Of course no," The orange-haired girl retorted.

"So… do you like what you see, Luffy-kun~?" Nojiko asked as she got the blanket off her, showing her full naked body, and smooth skin.

However, Luffy just stared at her in silence, for a couple of very long seconds until…

"Why are you naked?"

Nami sighed as Nojiko slightly opened her mouth, then suddenly, laughed out loud. The straw hat boy tilted his head in confusion, not understanding what was so funny.

"You are so innocent! I like it!" Nojiko snickered as she glanced behind Luffy, noticing Nami was slowly, a bit shyly, undressing herself. She smirked, seeing her little sister blush, it looked like she wasn't as ready as she thought.

Before Luffy could ask any questions, two arms wrapped around his neck from behind. He turned his head around and saw Nami blushing, before she smiled seductively.

"You're naked too?"

"Well, we need to," Nami giggled. "Nojiko thought it would be an excellent way to thank you for saving our village, and I agreed. To have sex,"

"I think Shanks told me about that, but I didn't really pay attention," He said as Nami sighed.

"It doesn't surprise me…" She mumbled annoyingly. "I guess we'll have to teach you what it means. First, you have to lay on this bed and undress yourself," Nami whispered in his ear, before pushing him beside Nojiko.

Luffy yelped in surprise, not expecting his night to turn out like this. He still found it weird that they were naked, even more so that he had to be it too. It didn't bother him of course, he just thought it was unusual. Nami took off his sandals as Nojiko gently took his straw hat and placed it on the nightstand. Then, the blue haired woman sat behind him and unbuttoned his shirt, before getting it off him and throwing it to the floor. Nami had just taken off his shorts and was about to do the same to his underpants. Nojiko ran her fingers across his chest, down to his waist, admiring his abs and fit body, when Nami finally took off his underpants. Both sisters looked in awe as they saw his long and big manhood, certainly fitting for a king; however, what shocked them the most was that it was still flaccid!

"Even after all this, you're not hard?! Not even a little turned on?!" Nojiko inquired in surprise.

"Hard? Turned on? What are you even talking about? You're not making any sense," He replied looking at them as if they were stupid.

"I knew he was clueless, but not that much. Well, at least now I know I should never have been scared of him in case he sneaked into the bathroom while I showered," Nami groaned, before breathing out. She looked at his schlong, and couldn't help but blush. She had never seen one this close. Yes, she never had sex. And no, just because she was hunting for money didn't mean she had to sell her body when she could just steal everything. "Don't worry, Nojiko. It's still a man's body, so all it needs is a little stimulation and it'll stand right up,"

"If you say so. Then, let's do our best," Nojiko replied as she pressed her boobs against Luffy's back and wrapped her legs around his waist. "The first thing you need to know is when you must do it, Luffy. It's with a person you like, to please someone. And to do so, you have to use your penis, dick, cock or whatever you call it," She said, snickering as she remembered some really crazy names for someone's manhood. "And you use it on one of a girl's holes. It'll also please you a lot,"

"I guess you could also you use it to attack some women," Nami added, still looking at his thing.

"It's kind of…" Luffy started, only to be interrupted by the older woman, who gently put her hand on his chin and turned his head around. She closed the gap between their faces and pressed her lips against his. For a reason he didn't know, he felt something tingle deep inside of him as Nojiko's tongue forcefully entered his mouth.

Nami pouted as she saw her sister kiss her captain; she wanted to be the one to do it! She climbed on the bed and kneeled on her captain, her knees being besides his waist as Nojiko moved her feet. Then, the orange-haired girl pressed her nipples against Luffy's, before rubbing them together. She was still not experienced enough though.

Meanwhile, Luffy could only think about Nojiko as her tongue wrapped around his, and wriggled around his mouth. He was never kissed like that! It gave birth to a new feeling inside him as he could feel Nojiko's soft tongue and her warm breath. Meanwhile, Nami started licking and sucking his neck. He felt his body become hotter, slowly starting to enjoy this. And before he knew it, he moved his tongue too. Copying Nojiko's movements, which surprised the older woman since she wasn't expecting him to kiss her back, nor to do it correctly. It looked like he was learning on the job. The blue haired woman felt her cheeks become pink as Luffy's tongue intertwined with hers, and soon, their lips weren't even pressed against each other's. Nami glanced up, seeing the tongues of her sister and her captain wrapped around each other's. They looked like they were enjoying it a lot, which made her even more jealous of her sister.

Nojiko felt like she would never get enough of this kiss as she was slowly getting addicted to Luffy's tongue. It had a soft rubbery texture, but taste was nothing like it. It caressed every places of her tongue; however, she did see her sister get jealous of what they were doing. She couldn't help but think she was cute, and decided she'd leave her get a taste of this man's tongue. She finally broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between their tongues as she tried to catch her breath as Luffy, catching his breath too, looked at her in confusion, still not understanding how he felt. Nami didn't even hesitate and jumped on her captain, grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him. Nojiko smirked at the sight.

Nami finally got to her captain's mouth. Since she was a top of him, she thought she would be dominant; however, Luffy's tongue was quick to enter her mouth, even through her teeth. She widened her eyes as Luffy put his arms around her waist out of instincts and moved his rubbery tongue around her mouth, and wrapped it against her tongue. She didn't know how it happened, but it seemed doing it with Nojiko made him good at it! It looked like he wasn't just naturally good at fights! Nami felt her body become hotter as her man deepened the kiss. She didn't even know what to do as she was overrun with feelings she didn't know about. She was in a lost battle against her captain.

"_Oh, my god! Why did he have to pick up Nojiko's moves?! He-he's mouth-fucking me with his tongue!_" She thought as she suddenly felt something hard hit her butt. She broke the kiss, the same way Nojiko did, and turned her head around to see that his cock was finally hard, even bigger than before, and pointing at the ceiling.

"Oh, it looks like we finally did it," Nojiko licked her lips as she crawled towards Luffy's dick. She looked at her sister and motioned for her to come too.

Nami couldn't help but feel aroused at her captain's cock as she joined her sister and lied on the opposite side, facing each other.

"That was… weird… it felt… good, but why is my dick like that?" Luffy asked, confusion visible on his face.

"That's because you like it," Nami answered as Nojiko and her pressed their breasts around the man's dick.

Luffy suddenly felt another tingle as their big and soft boobs pressed themselves on his cock, it was almost like it was going to melt. He didn't know it could feel this good, maybe that's why Sanji seemed to love breasts?

To his surprise, the two sisters started licking it together. Nami doing the tip as Nojiko ran her tongue across his manhood, stopping at the middle. They were happy to see that it was long enough that they could lick more than the tip, even though it was between their boobs. The two girls felt their body become warmer as they licked the slightly twitching manhood. They could smell the scent of a man, waiting to have someone to breed. Since their breasts were pressed against each other's, they could feel their nipples rubbing on one another, and both sisters felt the nipples of the other become hard and erect. Nojiko decided to go a step further and sucked it on the side, before squeezing her boobs together.

Luffy gritted his teeth, still not understanding how someone licking him could feel this good. Suddenly, Nojiko stopped what she was doing, leaving her saliva roll down his rod as she put the whole tip in her mouth, slightly pushing Nami out of the way and getting her boobs off the boy's cock. The orange-haired girl groaned in annoyance as her sister interrupted her again. She felt like they were kids again when she stole some of her candies! Although she couldn't deny that seeing Nojiko slowly put Luffy's cock all the way in her mouth was arousing. The straw hat boy breathed out as he felt Nojiko's soft tongue wrap around his manhood as she moved her head up and down. The girl was feeling his cock hit the back of her throat everytime she moved her head down, she was pretty sure he'd be able to fuck her whole throat if he stretched his dick, and that thought alone made her wet.

Nami gently played with the boy's testicles, before licking and sucking them. She didn't get to suck his cock like Nojiko was, but at least his balls weren't bad either. She imagined them filled with his milk. Although they were warm, but hairy, she kept on running her tongue across them. She finally heard Luffy let out a moan, which made her proud to know someone like him was enjoying what they were doing.

"This is so weird… My body is so hot… And I feel like something is going to come out," Luffy muttered as he could feel his cock twitching inside Nojiko's hot throat.

Hearing this, Nojiko pulled his dick out of her mouth and stroke it with her right hand, a smirk appearing on her face. Nami stopped playing with his balls as both sisters licked the tip of his cock, just when he finally shot his load. The cum covered their faces as they managed to take some in their mouths. Nami kept it in her mouth, wanting to see how it tasted. It was hot and salty, but what she liked the more about it was that it was Luffy's. Before she could swallow it, Nojiko put her hands on her cheeks and brought her face closer. Without saying anything, she kissed her, putting her tongue forcefully inside her mouth.

Nami widened her eyes as her sister's tongue ran across her teeth. Why was her sister kissing her?! It was so weird! However, overcame with her instincts, she kissed her back. Luffy blinked a couple of times as he saw them intertwine their tongues and mix the cum they had in their mouths. He didn't know, but that sight alone was enough to keep his cock as hard as before. The two sisters broke the kiss as they swallowed everything, before trying to catch their breaths. Nami's face was a deep shade of red as she never imagined kissing her big sister like this.

"Now, let's take it a step further. I'll show you how to ride a man, Nami. And I hope you'll like it, Luffy," Nojiko winked as she pushed Luffy to lay down. His cock was still pointing up and it was the only thing that Nojiko needed. She stood up above it, and spread her pussy in front of Luffy and Nami's eyes, before crouching down until the tip of the boy's cock was in. She shuddered in anticipation, before fully sitting down. She moaned, feeling Luffy's manhood hit the back of her womb. She placed her palms on his chest while breathing heavily, electroshock already went through her body as she put his dick inside her. It was so big it stretched her pussy a bit, she was afraid to move up and down, fearing the many shudders to come. "So, how is my pussy, Luffy?"

"It's tight, wet and warm. It feels… great? It's better than food!" Luffy replied in shock as he had a huge revelation.

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me, Luffy," Nojiko giggled before glancing at Nami. "Please, look how your sister gets her pussy destroyed," She said as she moved her butt up, then slammed it down. She moaned when the boy's cock slammed the back of her womb again. She continued moving up and down as Nami watched her sister getting her pussy stretched. All she could hear were her moans, mixed with the sound of her ass slamming against Luffy's flesh.

The orange-haired girl looked at Luffy, who, without thinking, placed his hands on Nojiko's thighs as her palms were clutching his chest. Nami pouted at her sister stealing her glory. She was the one with seductive skills! She should be the better one at this! She crawled towards Luffy's face and placed herself the same way as Nojiko, her pussy just above Luffy's head. The boy looked in curiosity as Nami's wet pussy came into view.

"There's something else that you can do, Luffy. You just lick me down there, and I promise it'd feel amazing for the both of us," Nami smiled as her juice dripped on Luffy's face.

"Oh, alright," He replied as Nami sat on his head, his mouth just under her pussy. It felt weird to have someone sit on your face, but Luffy did as she said, even though he couldn't see anything.

Nami felt electricity go through her as Luffy's warm tongue entered her sacred place and started licking its inside.

"Looks like you are a little more daring, Nami! I didn't expect any less of you! Too… Ah… bad you can't have a go at his monstrous cock yet! Ah… I've already come… once! It's… so good!" Nojiko cooed as she gritted her teeth to hold her moans, but in vain.

Nami felt Luffy's tongue go even further inside her pussy, licking all its walls with little to no difficulties. Damn his stretchy powers! He was going to make her come with his tongue only! The orange-haired girl grabbed her sister's hands and held them lovingly, which surprise Nojiko, although she didn't say anything. Nami buried her head in Nojiko's breasts and started licking her areolas, without touching her nipple.

"Ah… What a naughty girl… Nami… To do that to your own sister… Please, don't tease me!" Nojiko whispered.

Nami smirked as she licked the older woman's nipples, before sucking them. Nami had to hold her moans back to pleasure her sister as Luffy's tongue came to her most sensitive spot.

The boy wasn't sure if it licking her down there was better than meat, it tasted sour and like sweat; however, his body kept crying for more. He felt like he was gonna burst.

"I-I'm so happy… ah… we get to do this together… Nami! I… ah! Love you so much!" Nojiko screamed as she felt shudders. "I'm coming!" She screamed again as she squirted and her legs trembled. A couple of seconds later, cum bursted out of Luffy's cock and overfilled her womb. "Oh, Luffy! Your warm cum is filling my insides!"

"You should be careful, Nojiko!" Nami scolded as she stopped sucking on her nipples. "You could-"

"I honestly don't care… if he knocks me up… That was a good fuck," Nojiko replied as she moved her butt up and freed Luffy's cock from her pussy. Nami did the same with his face, letting him breath. "Look, Luffy, there's so much of it" She said as she showed her pussy.

"Yeah… Is that something dangerous?" He asked as he saw his cum dripping out of her pussy.

"Of course not. Now, I believe it's Nami's turn. I can't wait to see my sister become a woman," Nojiko purred as she grabbed Nami by her shoulders.

"W-What are you doing?!" She yelped in surprise as her back fell on Luffy's chest.

"I'm pretty sure you know what you should do, Luffy. When it's in, you move your hips up and down, and Nami will be moaning in pleasure," Nojiko licked her lips.

Luffy understood quickly and wrapped his arms around Nami as he moved his hips to put his cock inside Nami's pussy. The orange-haired girl moaned as she felt his hard manhood slowly enter her front hole. Suddenly, he slammed his hips against her ass, and used his cock to bash her womb.

"L-Luffy… It's so deep inside me…" Nami whispered as he moved again, slamming the tip of his dick against her womb with each thrust. Suddenly, cum fell on the girl's face. She looked up in confusion and saw her sister's pussy coming down on her face.

"Eat my cum-filled pussy, Nami," Nojiko said as she placed her pussy on Nami's mouth, before fully laying down and bringing her face closer to her sister's pussy. She licked her lips as she saw Luffy's cock moving in and out. She glanced at Nami's clit and licked it, which made the younger woman shiver.

Nami's vision became blurry as her mind went dizzy due to the huge cock slamming her cunt, and the cum mixed with her sister's pussy juice she was licking. Fortunately, she managed to reach Nojiko's sensitive spots, and it was only a matter of seconds before she'd give in to her pleasure.

And right she was; the older woman moaned, feeling the soft tongue run across her clit and pussy. Moreover, it was still sensitive because of earlier. She shuddered as she had yet another orgasm this night.

"I'm coming! Take my pussy juice, Nami!" She screamed as she squirted on the younger girl's face, before rolling at her side, on the bed, and freeing Nami from her hold.

Nami couldn't enjoy her victory over her sister as her mind focused on Luffy's dick again. He started going faster and harder, even though nobody told him to. It looked like he was really starting to enjoy it. However, Nami still had a hard time to take everything in as it was her first time. She screamed, both in pain and pleasure while her sister watched them having fun.

"Ah… Wait… Luffy… Not so hard! Y-You'll… break me in half!" Nami screamed as she felt her whole body was going numb.

"I-I'm sorry, Nami! It's just that my body's moving on his own! Just like when I eat while sleeping! I want to do more of this!" He replied as he continued slamming his meat against her cunt.

Nami didn't even want to ask about the eating thing as she grabbed onto Luffy's arms, which still wrapped around her. It pained her so much that tears formed under her eyes. However, soon, that pain turned to pleasure. She had never felt anything like this, and the warm caring embrace she was in made her heart melt. She was glad to give her first time to the man that saved her from eight years of torture suffering, but she also felt like it wasn't the only reason. With each one of his thrust, she discovered new feelings toward him, when finally…

"I-I'm coming… I'm coming!" She screamed as electricity travelled through her body. A couple of seconds later, Luffy pulled his cock out and let it rest on Nami's crotch as it shot its load. Nami breathed heavily, unable to move anymore as her body was covered in sweat. She closed her eyes, all she wanted now was to rest.

Seeing Nami was quickly falling asleep, Luffy unwrapped his arms and moved beside her, before sitting up, and catching his breath, although he wasn't as tired as the two women.

"It looks like you still have a lot of energy to spare. You have a quite good amount of stamina; I shouldn't be surprised since you did beat a fishman in a fistfight," Nojiko commented as she crawled towards him and ran her hand across his chest. "I have some energy left, too," She purred as she softly bit his ear.

Luffy stayed silence for a couple of seconds, wondering if she was trying to eat him or something. Then, he started feeling his body become warmer again; not only that, but he was so sweaty since they started this whole thing. He looked at his cock and saw it still hard, he knew what he had to do to feel as good as he did earlier, and since Nojiko was still awake and ready for more, he wouldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Yeah, let's go!" He grinned.

"Aren't you excited?" Nojiko replied as she got on all four. "Put it in my ass hole, and fuck me rough," She grinned as the straw hat boy tilted his head when he saw her back hole.

"Are you sure? It looks small, I don't think I can put my dick here, it won't fit," He said as he scratched his head.

"Don't worry, it will. You just have to push with a bit of your strength," Nojiko smirked as she felt the tip of his manhood enter her tight back hole. She gripped the bed sheets, expecting the incoming pain. She moaned when she finally felt his cock go all the way inside her, stretching her butt hole to its limits.

Just getting it deep in her ass was enough to make her scream; however, she was still impatient and excited to see how it would feel when he'd start moving. Suddenly, his put hands on the bed while she felt his chest be pressed against her back. She didn't need to look behind to know his face was close to her head since she could feel his breath. Then, he moved his hips, going slow for the first couple of seconds, before going faster, and harder; just like Nojiko told him to. The older woman screamed in pleasure as his manhood hit the back of her butt hole with each thrust. She almost wanted him to stretch to see how far he'd reach her insides, but decided against it since she could barely withstand his thrusts now.

"Oh, god… Ah… it's even better than when you… fucked my pussy!" Nojiko moaned through her gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, that hole's tighter than the other one," Luffy replied. "I guess it gets better the harder I do it, doesn't it? So I guess I should be even rougher," Luffy snickered, ready to speed up,"

"W-Wait?!" Nojiko widened her eyes as soon as she heard him. However, it was too late. The man moved his hips faster than before, making the sound of their flesh slamming against each other louder and louder. Her ass started to hurt not only outside, but inside too! She shouldn't be surprised since she saw how he moved when he fought, it was so fast! But to do it here and now... He was going to tear her ass hole apart! She screamed while her vision went blurry, she was close to passing out, but the only thing she was able to feel now was the pleasure going through her whole body. It felt like a bolt of lightning had hit her. "I'm coming! You're fucking my insides so hard I can't stop myself from coming!" She screamed as she came, just as she did that, she also felt something warm fill her back hole. She moaned softly in relief as Luffy pulled his cock out, letting all his cum leak out of her ass hole. "I-I'm full," Nojiko stuttered as she let herself fall on the bed, her arms not having the strength to support her anymore.

Seeing she had no energy left too, Luffy dropped on the bed between the two women, breathless and still wondering what the hell did they do.

"I think I get now why Sanji like women so much," He mumbled.


	2. Note

Hi there everyone! I noticed quite a few of you are following this story. It is only a one-shot so there will be no more chapter; however, I started a sequel! It's called the King's Women, and the first chapter is already published!


End file.
